


A Special Kind of Magic

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Special Kind of Magic

"Wow, this place is amazing." Harry looked around at the luxury suite of the hotel. "I've never even seen a room like this."

"I must admit," Severus said, "even Lucius might find this acceptable accommodation."

Harry laughed and took a flying leap onto the enormous bed. Flat on his back, he spread his arms and legs wide. "I want a bed just like this."

"Perhaps we should just move in." Severus pulled off his robes and slipped into a much more casual pair of trousers and shirt.

Harry sat up and leaned back on his elbows. "I wish we could."

~*~

_One week later…._

"What do you mean?" Harry shouted at the wizened concierge. "We've got a Portkey in twenty minutes!"

"Binding wizard contract." The concierge smiled smugly. 

Severus glared at the man. "You can not be serious."

"It's right here in the agreement." He pointed to the _very_ fine print at the bottom of the page.

> You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave.

"Do let us know if there is anything else we can help you with, gentlemen."

"Apparently we'll need room service for the foreseeable future," Severus said dryly. 

Harry grinned. "And more lube."


End file.
